


Letters from around the world

by CaptainCiella, Tsundeyama



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Letters, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCiella/pseuds/CaptainCiella, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsundeyama/pseuds/Tsundeyama
Summary: He writes toyouBasically me and @Tsundeyama wanting to receive love letters after reading those Napoléon sent to Joséphine.So we write them ourselves.
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Letters from around the world

Hi [Name],  
  
It’s me! How are you? I hope you’re well and living your best life so far!  
  
For me, it’s the case and I’m currently in London. You didn’t expect me to be there? You’re right, I’ve always been more keen on Australia or the US but one of my friends told me there was a training camp in London... so here I am. It’s pretty nice actually, except for the weather; I know you expect me to say that since I’ve been always talking about the weather in Australia and how nice to be in a hot climate; though sometimes, it was too hot, I really like it. In London, it’s grey for at least 3 days in the week. You can’t know when it’s gonna rain, though the locals told me you could guess looking at the sky. It’s very different from Sydney.  
  
I’m staying a bit far from central London, and of course, it’s so different from the image I had! Anyway, I really love the architecture and the buildings around, it feels very different from what I’ve been used to see. By the way, I’ve been to the London Aquatic Centre, where the Olympic has been held and it was impressive; the building is huge and the pool... well, thinking that next year, I’ll be swimming in a pool as big as this one... I’m so excited! I can’t wait to go back to Japan to see you again, but I’m really enjoying my time in London so far. One day, I’d love to take you somewhere in central London (I'm sure you would like it very much); maybe visit together? I hardly have the occasion to visit, I’ve only been close to Buckingham Palace, Big Ben and a little in Oxford Street. There are lots of stores in there, I’m sure you’d love to spend a day. Actually, I heard from my friends that Covent Garden is pretty nice, there’s the Royal Ballet here and it’s just... pretty, they told me, it’s not as crowded as Oxford Street. There are nice restaurants as well, and Chinatown! I have to go there someday to eat ramen and some Japanese food I miss so much!  
  
I’d love to take you to the British Museum, I only visited half of it, and there’s plenty to see there. There’s also the house of Sherlock Holmes in Baker Street and his statue, I didn't pose in front of it, but I’d love to take a photo of you! I’m missing you so much actually. It’s been six months already? It feels like forever!  
  
I look forward to seeing you in a few months, hopefully, we will have more time to meet up, and possibly, in London? I don’t feel like living there at all, it’s a really nice city but I don’t feel home. I want to explore the capital with you, and I can’t wait to see you again!  
  
I’ve talked a lot about myself and London, but I hope you’re doing well and that everything is fine in your life— and that you don’t miss me so much! Texting isn’t my thing but I found myself enjoying writing this letter. I’m sorry to tell you that you can’t write me back (do you want to?) but you can text me anytime, even if it’s not really my thing (and neither it’s your style). Give me a call maybe?  
  
Love you,  
  


  
Rin


End file.
